Here with me
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Continuação de "I DO need a man".


**Disclaimer**

Todos os personagens de CSI são criação de Anthony E. Zuiker e propriedade da CBS e suas afiliadas. Todos os direitos reservados.

* * *

**Here with Me****¹**

_"**I didn't hear you leave**_

**_I wonder how am I still here_**

**_And I don't wanna move a thing_**

**_It might change my memory…"_**

Somente depois que embarcou Grissom parou para pensar no que estava fazendo. Sua ausência no trabalho poderia ser compensada com as milhares de horas extras que havia feito nos últimos meses. Mas largar três casos no meio das investigações por questões pessoais certamente não ficaria bem com seus superiores. Especialmente com Ecklie sabendo muito bem que questões eram essas.

E que exemplo ele estava dando a sua equipe! Saindo tempestuosamente, como um adolescente.

Mas era tudo por Sara e havia de valer.

Sara... como iria encontrá-la? Não sabia em que hotel estava e não queria ligar. Queria que fosse uma inesquecível surpresa. Ela havia lhe contado que Laura agora era cristã e morava em uma casa dirigida por uma igreja de sua denominação. Não deveriam existir muitas e era isso o que ele ia fazer: através de Laura chegaria a sua amada.

Mas... e se ela o rejeitasse? Se ficasse furiosa por vê-lo ali?

Não! – Disse baixinho enquanto sacudia a cabeça. – Não vou pensar sobre isso agora.

Então ele fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

_"**Oh, I am what I am**_

**_I'll do what I want_**

**_But I can't hide…"_**

Sara desceu do avião e respirou o ar quente e seco de Vegas. Estava de volta! Ela olhou ao redor e se lembrou da primeira vez que pisou ali: o coração apertado pela expectativa do novo e pela possibilidade de ter Grissom! Agora, pisando ali pela segunda vez, seu coração estava novamente apertado. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia nem se queria ficar ali. Novamente a expectativa do novo. E Grissom. Ela sabia muito bem onde o encontrar. Greg – o único além de Gil para o qual havia dado seu número – lhe disse sobre os intermináveis turnos duplos que o supervisor emendava. Ela tinha medo de entrar de novo no prédio da Divisão CSI, tinha medo de como Grissom a receberia... mas sabia quem era e o que queria: ele!

Saindo do aeroporto, de mala em punho, ela acenou para o primeiro táxi que viu, indicou o endereço tão conhecido e se acomodou no banco de trás.

_"**I won't go**_

**_I won't sleep_**

**_I can't breath_**

**_Until you're resting here with me…"_**

Grissom foi direto à SFPD ao sair do aeroporto. Os longos anos de CSI o presentearam com cabelos brancos, quilos a mais, esgotamento de todos os tipos e muitos, muitos contatos. Ele entrou pelo bonito prédio espelhado e perguntou por seu amigo na recepção. Por sorte ele estava lá e a recepcionista indicou o caminho.

- Pronto para ajudar um amigo? – Ele perguntou batendo de leve no umbral da porta aberta do velho conhecido.

- Gilbert Grissom! – McArthur respondeu se pondo em pé.

Grissom completou o caminho até e ele e os amigos se abraçaram. Richard McArthur era um exemplo de conduta e moral. Alto, branco e de tranqüilos olhos castanhos, entrara na polícia ainda jovem e tinha como meta tornar qualquer lugar por onde passasse em um lugar pacífico e justo. Eles se assentaram e Mc começou:

- E então, Gil, o que te traz aqui.

Grissom suspirou. Não sabia se contava tudo em detalhes ou se ia direto ao ponto.

- Sara Sidle? – perguntou Mc.

Gil balbuciou perplexo.

- Calma, eu vou explicar. Ela esteve aqui há uns meses atrás. Precisava de ajuda para localizar uma pessoa. O antigo chefe dela me indicou. Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

Grissom franziu o cenho.

- Há quanto tempo ela disse?

McArthur riu.

- Ela não disse.

Diante do olhar inquisitivo do perito ele continuou.

- Eu perguntei sobre você e ela suspirou. Depois respondeu com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados que esperava que você estivesse bem.

Grissom sentiu o coração apertar.

- Mac, ela veio procurar por Laura Sidle, certo? Você pode me ajudar com o endereço dela? Tudo o que sei é que ela está em uma casa de repouso de sua denominação religiosa.

- Então está fácil. Vamos procurar.

Richard se voltou para o computador e com uns poucos cliques mandou algo imprimir e entregou o papel para Grissom que o pegou como se fosse um tesouro.

- Ei, Gil. Vai com calma, ok?

- Obrigada, Mac!

Eles apertaram as mãos e Grissom já estava na porta quando o outro se lembrou:

- Gil, você não me respondeu. Há quanto tempo?

Ele deu um sorriso sutil antes de falar:

- Acho que a vida inteira, meu caro.

Richard sorriu de novo enquanto via o amigo sair. Grissom finalmente havia encontrado sentido para sua vida...

Quando o táxi a deixou na frente do prédio CSI, Sara sentiu seu estômago se revolver. Ela não teria coragem de entrar ali assim, sozinha. Então pegou o celular e discou.

- Hei, Greg?

- Sara, maninha! Como vão as coisas?

- Uh, ok. Greg, onde você está?

- CSI, caso grande. Você tá estranha...

Ela riu nervosa. Ele a conhecia.

- Greggo, promete que vai agir naturalmente e não vai sair correndo?

- Sar, estou ficando preocupado. Cadê você?

Ela hesitou. Antes de responder.

- Aqui fora. No estacionamento.

- Ai, minha nossa!

Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes da ligação cair. Em quinze segundos ele a estava abraçando no estacionamento.

- Como você faz isso sem avisar ninguém, maluquete! – Falou ele se afastando para a ver melhor.

- Foi um impulso, Greg Eu... precisava dele.

Sara soube que algo estava errado quando ele a soltou como rosto totalmente mudado. Seu estômago se revolveu de novo.

- O que foi, Greggo?

- Sar, ele...

Ela o incentivou a continuar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e prosseguiu inseguro.

- Ele foi atrás de você. Ontem à noite!

_"**I won't leave**_

**_I can't hide_**

**_I cannot be_**

**_Until you're resting_**

**_Here with me…"_**

Quando Sara abriu a porta do apartamento deles, suas pernas ainda tremiam. Ela jogou as chaves no cesto de vime em cima do balcão da cozinha e foi para o quarto. Precisava se deitar.

Enquanto andava ela analisou a casa atentamente. Tudo estava igual. Gil havia mantido as coisas como eram.

As fotos continuavam lá, o banheiro ainda tinha a bancada dividida, esperando por seus pertences, e, no seu lado da cama, ainda estava seu travesseiro preferido. Ela se sentou no colchão confortável, abraçou o travesseiro dele e sorriu. Ele a estava aguardando! Ou melhor, agora ele havia decidido agir. Como Hank deveria estar em um hotel para cães e Gil não atendia o celular, tudo o que restava a ela agora era dormir e esperar.

_"**I won't go**_

**_I won't sleep_**

**_I can't breath_**

**_Until you're resting_**

**_Here with me…"_**

- Laura, há um homem aqui para vê-la.

- Um homem? – Ela respondeu ao recepcionista da pousada estranhando a visita.

- Sim. O nome é Grissom.

Laura arregalou os olhos.

- Mando ele embora! – Respondeu depressa o atendente ao ver a reação dela.

- Não, não! Mande pra dentro. Agora mesmo!

Foi a vez dele estranhar. Laura esperou ele se afastar um pouco antes de falar um sonoro "merda"!

Grissom se aproximou devagar do local que o recepcionista indicou. A pousada era bonita, arborizada, bem construída e... lá no meio do jardim estava ela. Uma versão mais velha de Sara. Alta, belos olhos castanhos e os mesmos lábios finos. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Sidle. Eu sou...

- Eu sei quem você é, Gil. Sente aqui. – Interrompeu ela simpática dando tapinhas no assento da espreguiçadeira ao lado.

_Ela sabe como quebrar o gelo,_ pensou ele enquanto se sentava.

- E me chame de Laura, filho. – Completou a mãe de Sara tomando a mão dele. – Como me achou aqui?

Ele baixou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Contatos na polícia...

- Oh! – Ela suspirou compreensiva.

Grissom ergueu novamente a cabeça.

- A senhora pode me dizer onde ela está?

- Foi tomar posse de seu destino.

Ele franziu o cenho. Ela tinha ido embora de novo?

- Onde?

Laura se condoeu ao ouvir o tom de voz dele e ver seus olhos marejados. Mas não podia estragar a surpresa da filha.

- Sara foi para onde sempre vai, Gil: para onde o coração a chama...

As duas horas que Grissom passou com Laura foram algumas das melhores – e piores – de sua vida.

A mãe de Sara era tão adorável e geniosa quanto a filha e estar ao lado dela o fazia se sentir mais perto de Sara.

Mas ela não estava lá. E ele não fazia idéia de para onde havia ido.

- O celular! – Ele lembrou num estalo levando a mão ao bolso.

Mas o aparelho estava desligado. _Estranho, nunca desligo,_ pensou ele enquanto o religava. Apertou o botão uma vez, duas, três, mas tudo o que consegui em resposta foi um zumbido que parecia dizer "não".

_Ótimo! Hora perfeita para pifar!_

Ele não tinha mais nada a fazer naquela cidade. Então, colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso, pegou sua mala e se dirigiu para o aeroporto.

_"**I won't leave**_

**_I can't hide_**

**_I cannot be_**

**_Until you're resting_**

**_Here with me."_**

Sara acordou assustada. Já eram quase dez da manhã. Ela havia dormido, de roupa e sapatos, abraçada ao travesseiro dele.

Mas não podia ficar ali. Não sem ele. Então se levantou e saiu o mais rápido que pôde.

Grissom esperou longas e angustiantes horas no aeroporto até conseguir vaga em um vôo de volta para casa. Mas a palavra "casa" perdeu o sentido assim que ele desembarcou no quente e seco aeroporto. Como poderia haver casa sem ela? Ele estava exausto, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir para o laboratório.

Greg quase caiu para trás quando viu o supervisor cruzando o corredor.

- Ei, chefe! Não esperava te ver tão cedo!

Grissom apenas esboçou um sorriso sem graça e se fechou em seu escritório.

Greg levou a mão ao bolso e pescou o celular enquanto corria para o estacionamento. Ele sabia muito bem o que fazer.

- Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Gil se assustou com a invasão de Catherine a sua sala.

- Agora não, Cath. – Foi a resposta evasiva dele.

- Você não a encontrou, não é?

O longo suspiro dele foi resposta suficiente.

- Se enfiar no trabalho não vai resolver nada, meu caro. Você está um caco! Vá para casa, tome um banho...

- Cath! – Interrompeu ele impaciente.

- Gil! – Persistiu ela.

Ele baixou a cabeça e desarrumou os cabelos. Ela estava certa. Então se levantou e disse:

- Amanhã às 22h. Atualize-me.

Ele já estava na porta quando Cath o chamou de novo.

- Ei, amigo. Deixe o destino agir...

Ele fez biquinho e saiu.

Grissom abriu a porta devagar e deixou Hank, que já estava agitado no elevador, entrar primeiro. Ele passou no pet hotel antes de ir para casa. Não conseguiria entrar lá sozinho.

Ao fechar a porta e cruzar a sala ele respirou fundo. O cheiro de Sara ainda estava lá e parecia impregnar o ambiente como se ela também estivesse ali... olhou para o banheiro e quase pôde vê-la saindo fresca e perfumada de lá. Quando chegou ao quarto Hank girava desesperado. Mas o que haviam dado para o cachorro no hotel? Ele o pôs para fora e se deitou na cama.

Já estava quase cochilando quando Hank correu para a sala e começou a latir.

_Mas que droga!_ Pensou enquanto pegava a coleira. Talvez se eles caminhassem um pouco o cachorro se acalmasse.

Ele se arrastou até a sala e lutou para prender o incontrolável cão e, quando abriu a porta sentiu o tempo parar: Sara estava lá, do outro lado, o tempo todo!

Isso explicava Hank, isso explicava... não conseguia mais pensar! Só conseguia ver Sara às gargalhadas enquanto Hank pulava e a lambia.

- Você não vai me ajudar? – ela perguntou entre as risadas.

Foi quando ele saiu do transe e puxou ambos – Sara e o cão – para dentro num movimento rápido.

Ele fechou a porta e encontrou os olhos dela. Então se aproximou e tomou o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Quando você chegou aqui?

- Dois dias atrás. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso leve.

- Foi exatamente quando...

- Eu sei... – Ela interrompeu, cobrindo os lábios dele com os dedos.

Ela estava linda! Tinha olheiras como ele, estava despenteada e lambida, mas seus olhos faiscavam.

Ele encostou a testa na dela, a abraçou e perguntou:

- Sara o que você veio fazer aqui?

Ela desviou o rosto até chegar no ouvido dele e respondeu:

- Eu vim tomar posse do meu destino.

Ele se afastou para olhá-la e viu a mesma expressão que Laura tinha quando disse aquela frase.

- Laura!

Sara então abriu o sorriso mais lindo que só ela podia dar.

Gil a tomou de volta nos braços e a beijou. Um beijo guardado há meses e meses.

Enquanto isso, Hank dormia no tapete.

**Fim**

¹ "**Here with Me**" – Dido

Composição de D. Armstrong, P. Statham e P. Gabriel


End file.
